A need exists for a computer-implemented system for receiving oil and gas inspection data for oil and/or gas equipment, processes, facilities, personnel, and equipment for related processes that is capable of seamlessly and automatically standardizing and synchronizing information between a centralized server and a client-side device.
A further need exists for a computer-implemented system for receiving oil and gas inspection data that is able to be accessed from any remote location.
A need also exists for a computer-implemented system for receiving oil and gas inspection data that can automatically track certain information input to the system and automatically provide a customer with reports containing the selected information for process improvement, improved equipment selection, and improved vendor selection.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.